race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Poulsen
Andy Black (born 11 January 2000) (known as needforspeedgamer, TheNo1F1Fan, Andrew Black) is a Danish racer. He is currently competing in the Grand Prix 4 Touring Car Championship. He is also a fan of his best friend on RaceDepartment, Milos Ancevski. Career overview 'Touring cars' Season 1 NFS Gamer was opinionating about Ancevski's points finish, and later, Jimmy Laad asked him if he want to join the series. He accepted it, and made his own team named Abt Audi Team Denmark with help from Twigster151. At his first race in the series, he out-practiced his rival, but he qualified in a very poor position. In the first round of the race, he finished 18th, but retired from the next race. In the last round, he was behind his rival, but failed to score his first points finish. He was offered to replace Dhafin Rizki for Ligier at Formula One, but it did not materialise and the seat was taken over by James McNamara. The next race held at Austria was a very well season for Andrew. He was 7th in the Free Practice, but the qualifying session went very poor again. He was hoping to qualify 10th or higher, but he qualified last. In the first round of the race, he finished last, ahead of the retired racers and he underperformed. In Round 2, he was out of the race due to an accident, and he was 13th in the Fastest Laps timetable. In the final round, his rival won the race. "That's the best race for my best friend I've seen in my life. After the race, I think Rami Saidy and my best friend should throw a party meanwhile driving to the final round of the season. They shouldn't forget to invite me to their party." --Andrew's reaction after his best friend won the race. In the final round of the season, he decided to use the rest of his cash to hope for his first points finish in his career. The first race of the round was a very good result for Andrew. He finished in the points and ahead of his new teammate, Pablo Diehl. But in the next races until the grand finale, he and his rival retired and he was out-raced by his teammate. "Race 1 was very good, but not Race 2 and then the Grand Finale. Seems like that's an OK season for me, as I've finished races more than retiring." --Andrew after his first season in touring cars. Season 2 After the first season, Andrew has £150 in his cash and he is curious if he will underperform in this season. "I will never underperform in the next season, because I'm gonna score higher positions and see if I can make my best finish in my touring career before a step-up." --Andrew after his first season in touring cars, being interviewed with another question. He was signed for a drive in the team that he drove from last season, but he was left unassigned along with Steven Poirier, Pablo Diehl and James McNamara. 'rFactor Simulation Career' Andy was offered a seat to drive in the rFactor Epsilon Euskadi series, signed for the Red Bull Racing Endurance team. In the first race, he qualified 2nd, but finished last which ended in poor results. The second race was a good qualifying session for him, but he finished under the top 20 again. In the race held at Serbia, Andy was hoping to finish ahead of his rival, but he failed to do that and retired. 'Formula One' Andy was seen at Rami Saidy's garage at Monaco and Milos Ancevski's garage at Japan. Andy was looking for a Sauber drive, but the seats were taken by Omer Said and Manolis Sigoulakis. He tried to sign for Ligier, but the team signed Sebastien Levret and Cristiano Mauri. Trying to join the Jordan team, the team signed Jimmy Laad and William Néron. He also tried to sign for the Footwork team, but the seats were taken by his GPTCC teammate Pablo Diehl and Old Wolf. Therefore, he was on the waiting list for the 1995 season of Formula One. But when Wolf, Levret and Mauri were in danger for losing their seats at Footwork and Ligier, he finally got a Ligier drive, replacing Levret. In the first race at Brazil, he nearly managed to score his first pole position, but retired from the race on Lap 28 with a gearbox failure. Racing record Complete Touring Car Championship results Complete rFactor Simulation Career results Complete Formula One results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:RD Users Category:Drivers